maverick_verse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Overview Vampires are an ancient race that trace their roots to either of two common ancestors, and are characterized by their extreme aversion to sunlight, consumption of human blood, and being functionally immortal. There are two main factions of vampires: the Northern vampires, those who trace their roots back to Dracula, and the Southern vampires, those who trace their roots back to the Divine Parents, Akasha and Enkil. Appearance, Physiology and Behaviors In physical appearance, vampires look just about like humans, with subtle differences. They generally have paler skin, protruding veins, and sharp canine teeth. Physiologically speaking, vampires are different from humans in that they stop life processes at about the age of twenty-five in human years. Strengths ~enhanced speed ~enhanced strength ~enhanced intellect ~night vision ~the ability to shapeshift into one specific creature (often theorized to be their spirit animal) ~telepathy ~teleportation (though some are less adept at this than others) Weaknesses ~sunlight aversion (in the least pure-blooded vampires, sunlight can kill. However, most vampires will merely have an extreme sunburn.) Life Cycle of the Vampire In the case of a vampire being born: ~The infant vampire does not consume blood, instead consuming energy/life force from its mother until around the age of three years. ~At three years old, the vampire must begin feeding on blood, usually pre-drained from either animal or human. ~During puberty, the instinct to hunt and feed directly on a human develops, and the young vampire will usually develop their fledgling abilities during this time (see section on Fledgling Abilities). ~At twenty-five years old, the vampire's bodily functions cease altogether, giving the vampire the appearance of being a walking corpse, while still looking very much alive. The vampire no longer needs to breathe, sleep, or feed as often as before. The downside is that the females can no longer sexually reproduce. In the case of a vampire being created from a bitten human: ~The affected human will fall into a coma and will appear dead. Depending on the age of the human and their constitution, this coma will last anywhere from three to ten days, though more time is very rarely possible. ~Upon the transformation being complete, a process which includes the blood being drained completely, the human will awake as a fledgling vampire. The fledgling will need to consume blood immediately after awakening, as they will be in a feral state. Reproduction Vampires can reproduce one of two ways, either by biting or by sexual reproduction. The latter method has a time limit though; once the female vampire reaches twenty-five, she will no longer produce eggs, though the male will continue to produce sperm. Some vampire couples rely on a human surrogate to carry their child, though this is risky, as the infant saps energy from the mother during and immediately after the pregnancy. Biting In the matter of a vampire biting a human/other species, one of four things can happen: ~the victim can die. ~as has been discussed above, the victim may become a vampire. ~the victim may become a ghoul, a mindless shell not unlike a zombie. Ghouls do not need to consume blood, but rather do so out of pure mindless rage. Armies of ghouls are sometimes created to do a vampire's bidding and can be controlled by them. ~the victim may become a familiar. A familiar is like a ghoul in that they do not retain their free will, but their original personality and abilities are kept mostly intact. A familiar can be manifested out of the vampire's own blood if it is shed. Fledgling Abilities Despite their name, fledgling abilities actually develop after the vampire has left their fledgling state by hunting on their own for the first time. These abilities include anything from the power to create illusions to telekinesis to the ability to control time. Notable Individuals Vladislaus Dracula, King of the Vampires: The infamous vampire of legend, Dracula is considered to be the first vampire in Northern vampire lore. Civilization The civilization of the vampires as a whole, while spanning basically every continent on the planet, is called the Night Kingdom, and is ruled from a secret city in the mountains of Transylvania. The city is called Orașul Morților, "City of the Dead", by the human population, while the vampires call it Vallee de la Nuit, "Valley of the Night". Founded by Dracula around his castle circa 1422, Vallee de la Nuit has a protective spell cast on it that causes a thick fog to cover it by day, allowing the vampires to walk around the city without fear of being burned by the sunlight. By night, however, the fog lifts, revealing a vast city illuminated in soft blue lights to avoid disturbing the surrounding villages.